Kiss the Bride!
by MyName'sBooDixon
Summary: A fluffy little piece taking place at the wedding of Maggie and Glenn, it is quite a surprise to see the bride will not be the only one getting a kiss! Shipped Carol/ Daryl, Carl/Beth. (Mainly Caryl, because they are adorable).


**Hiya, so I am avoiding my homework and uploading this fluffy piece. As always, I apologize for grammatical errors or OOC, I try really hard and I just hope you enjoy! Comment and I'll love you forever!  
****Love and Kisses.  
****-Boo.**

* * *

It was indeed a joyous day in the prison, with Maggie and Glenn's wedding, how exciting it was! A Cheshire-cat smile graced her face as she waited, the other young women sat with the bride-to-be.  
"You excited?" Beth wondered, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull as she observed her older sister's every movement. Maggie was excited, far more than she cared to say, she was happy, she was clean, she would soon be wearing the nicest thing they could scrounge up and she was soon to be married. Her heart did a little skip in her chest.

They were just sitting and talking, a feeling of normalcy was there as they soaked in the feeling of love and family. The women sat around, Beth was particularly excited.  
"I wonder if I'll get married, even with the world bein' what it is?" Beth said dreamily, staring off into nowhere to get a picture of her wedding in her head, Carol and Maggie laughed, causing Beth to snap herself back to reality.  
"You will, that Grime's kid." Maggie half jested, poking her sister. Effectively, this sent Beth an incredible shade of red and she ducked her head, hiding her face.  
"Why are you laughing Carol, I expect you and Daryl are next." Maggie said with complete seriousness, Carol had to double check to see if Maggie had even said the words.  
"No, me and Daryl are just friends." Carol brushed it off, earning confused stares from her friends.  
"Okay, sure thing." Maggie nodded skeptically, a grin tugging at her lips, the two Greene girls stifled chuckles as they watched their friend. They needed a day like this.

Feelings of excitement and nervousness washed over him, he was going to be married! He was going to be married to Maggie Greene! He felt all bubbly and bouncy inside.  
"This is so awesome; I am getting married to the hottest zombie killer in the world!" He gushed, earning chuckles from his fellow men.

"Glenn, are you and Maggie gonna have a baby, 'cause I think we're really busy with the one right now." Carl wondered, half groaning. He loved his little baby sister, who didn't? – It was just the crying at three AM he didn't appreciate. Glenn shook his head as Daryl and Rick laughed at the young boy's comments.  
"No, not for a long while." He answered, beginning to pace around the room again. It was good to feel this happy, this excited.  
"Speakin' of which, I got ya a lil' wedding present, more of a honeymoon present." Daryl suddenly perked up, it was usually hard to get three words out of him, but today was special. Glenn looked toward the redneck, who tossed a box of condoms over to the young Korean man.  
"You're welcome." Daryl nodded, despite the lack of thanks. The rest of the room erupted into laughter.

However, preparation for the wedding wasn't done yet. Moments like this were few in a world full of zombie freaks, so it was important to make them special and treasure them. They'd managed to decorate the small area accordingly, although the happy couple insisted it was unnecessary, the group had gone ahead and done it anyway, that is what family do.

Carol and Daryl sat next to each other, cooing over Baby Judith, Daryl kept peeping up to look at Carol, just to watch her fuss over Judith and make silly noises and faces, receiving gurgles and little chuckles from Ass Kicker, who was batting her arms around her face.  
"Daryl will do a silly face, yes he will." Carol cooed in a ridiculous voice, turning the baby to face Daryl.  
"No he will not." Daryl objected, supressing the smile that was itching its way onto his face.  
"Yes he will." Carol persisted, maintaining the silly voice, hiding a giggle in their somewhere. Daryl huffed before poking out his tongue, receiving a small 'boo' from Carol.  
"C'mon, that wasn't silly at all!" She nagged, causing Daryl to audibly roll his eyes and observe the pair.  
"It's as silly as it's getting'." He ended the conversation, ignoring Carol's giggles.

Rick had taken Baby Judith off the pair's hands, and they now sat there, listening to Beth's singing, her angelic voice carrying the melody through the air. It was all very lovely and proper, just like a wedding ought to be. Hershel conducted the ceremony; finally it came to an end with him cheerfully declaring:  
"You may kiss the bride!"  
And as Maggie kissed Glenn, Daryl kissed Carol, their kiss was not long, lasting only for a few moments before Daryl pulled away, only to be pulled back in to feel Carol's soft lips on his, they didn't even noticed that Carl had kissed Beth, placing a small kiss on the corner of her lips and blushing madly before receiving his own kiss. A feeling of love and family once again surged through everyone and everyone was pleased to see the bride was not the only one getting kissed!

* * *

**Random, I know, feedback is welcome and I always like to hear what you've got to say, I'll also love you forever...  
**


End file.
